Sanada's Rock
by SniperGYS
Summary: Sanada no es tan Sanada, cuando su "ser querido" se ah perdido... Advertencia: Un Rikkai muy OCC, una pareja muy muy rara y/o crack... en serio no lo lean . . . - En honor al cumpleaños 16 de Sanada kun! Feliz Cumpleaños Genichou!


**Hello!**

**Aquí yo con algo que espero no lean, tonteria nacida del ocio... pero en honor al genialosho y crack de Sanada! mas aun terminado para celebrar su cumpleaños No. 16! Felicidades Sanada!**

**No se me ocurrio ningun nombre por lo que no le puse xD, si quieren sugerir alguno seran bien recividos!  
**

**Los dejo con esto por si quieren leerlo, pero lo haran bajo su propio riesgo, estan advertidos D:**

**Disclaimer: Pot es de Konomi, si fuera mío... nadie lo vería xD**

* * *

_Día tranquilo y normal en Kanagawa~_

_Nioh salió del lugar donde se encontraba sigilosamente, llevaba bien agarrada una mochila entre sus brazos, miro a ambos lados antes de suspirar aliviado al no ver a ningún conocido en los alrededores_

- Si! Lo logre!

- Hola Nioh! – _le llamo alguien sonriente por su lado derecho_

- Ahh! Bbu… Bu… Buchou!

- Que haces… aquí? – _pregunto observando el lugar de donde Nioh había salido_

- Ah… nada!

- Como que nada, que traes allí? – _le ordeno quitándole la mochila, Yukimura la abrió y vio su contenido, antes de cerrarla sorprendido_

- Por favor no diga nada Buchou

- Mmm… Está bien, no diré nada, pero a cambio te voy a pedir un favor!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- AAHHH! QUE LE HICIERON A NIOH!

- ESO NO ES NIOH IDIOTA!

- AAAHH! JACKAL ME DIJO IDIOTAAAA!

- Dejen de gritar, lo van a despertar!

- Quién es ese niño? – _pregunto señalando al niño de entre 5 y 6 años que dormía en uno de los muebles_

- El hermano menor de Nioh-Kun

- Y porque está aquí?

- Nioh-kun dijo algo de que le encargaron cuidarlo, luego me pidió la dirección de la casa de Sanada-kun para una supuesta tarea y me pidió que lo cuidara en lo que el regresaba

- Entonces ese enano nos acompañara al cine

- Me temo que sí

- Bueno, será como si Akaya nos acompañara, no?

- Supongo

- Ahh perdón se me hiso tarde! – _comento Nioh entrando rápidamente en la casa dando un portaso_

- Nioh-kun! Las personas suelen tocar a la puerta! … que traes allí? – _termino preguntando mientras señalaba la mochila que el otro llevaba y prácticamente intentaba ocultar_

- Eh Nada!

- Porque tardaste? Se nos hará tarde!

- Es que… yo… me… tope con Yukimura! Y me pidió que le ayudara con su tarea!

- Yukimura? Tarea? A ti? Y no lo invitaste a que nos acompañara?

- Este… Dijo que tenía que visitar a alguien?

- Oh bueno…

- Mejor vámonos de una vez o se nos hará más tarde

- Si… mejor! Antes de que se haga una fila larga en el área de los dulces!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Era un bonito día en la casa de los Sanada, se podía decir que era tan bonito que hasta las aves cantarían, pero como las aves no cantan a las 4 de la mañana, Sanada se despertó escuchando un par de cuervos graznar en el árbol cercano a su ventana. Tan solo se desperezara un poco se paró de la cama_

- Buenos dí… - _miro a ambos lados de su cuarto_- AAAA A A A A A A AA H H H H H H H!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Buenos días Yanagi Sem... zz z z z z

- No te duermas Akaya

- Z z zempai!

- Ah veo que no dormiste bien

- Un grito horrible me despertó Sempai, se escucho como Sanada Fukubuchou

- Tú también lo escuchaste Akaya? – _pregunto Marui mientras se limpiaba la cara _

- Hubiera sido imposible no escucharlo Marui-Kun

- Si Sanada Fukubuchou grita muy fuerte! Seguro que lo escucharon hasta Tokyo!

- Buenos días~! – _Saludo Yukimura mientras entraba al cuarto donde se reunían cada mañana antes de iniciar las actividades del club_

- Buenos días Buchou!

- Nioh no ha llegado como siempre… pero Sanada no está y eso no es normal, principalmente porque lo escuche desde temprano

- Demasiado extraño Seiichi, me lo encontré en el pasillo de casilleros cuando llegue, ya era para que estuviera aquí

- BUCHOOU! - _Se escucho la voz de alguien desde afuera_

- A eso suena como Nioh, al menos ya… - _Yukimura que había abierto la puerta para dejar entrar a su compañero se quedo extrañado viendo como su Fukubuchou corría con espada en mano detrás del Trickster del Equipo_

- BUCHOU! – _Nioh entro lo más rápido posible y se puso detrás de Yukimura para usarle como escudo si era necesario_

- Que pasa aquí? Sanada, llegas tarde!

- Lo siento Yukimura, todo es por culpa de él! – _comento señalando a Nioh_

- Que hiso esta vez?

- Que que hiso? Que que hiso?

- Yo no hice nada lo juro!

- Haber Sanada, que es lo que SEGÚN Nioh no hiso?

- Mi Roca no está!

- Roca? – _preguntaron la mayoría al mismo tiempo_

- Ese terrón de tierra pegada que siempre cargas?

- No es un montón de tierra! Es una roca! Y es ancestral! Ah pasado de generación en generación en la fami…

- Ya sabemos cual gracias! –_ le cayó Yukimura antes de tener que escuchar la explicación de por qué un terrón de tierra era importante_ – Pero vamos no es importante, solo consigues otra y ya, tu familia no lo notara

- Claro que lo notara, ella era especial! Era única, era ideal, era era… un ser hermoso e imposible de describir

- Hablas de una tonta roca como si de una persona se tratara

- Es que ustedes no lo entienden!

- No, no entendemos, lo único que entiendo es que estamos perdiendo tiempo de nuestro entrenamiento, así que todos 20 vueltas a la cancha de una vez, Nioh 10 más por llegar tarde, lo mismo para ti Sanada!

- No! Nadie sale de aquí hasta tener mi Roca de regreso!

- Bueno ya dale su tonta piedra Nioh

- Pero yo no la tengo Buchou! – _le contesto mientras se asomaba por un lado del hombro del capitán_

- Ahora que lo pienso… cuando la perdiste Sanada?

- Hoy en la mañana no estaba en la cama… de hecho no la eh visto desde ayer por la tarde

- Entonces no creo que Nioh haya sido! Ayer por la tarde fuimos al cine – _intervino Marui deseando que la tonta discusión por un mineral no comestible desaparecido terminara_

- Pero que Nioh no llego tarde? Y además ocultaba algo en su mochila…?

- Gracias Jackal… - _comento Nioh de manera amenazante_

- …

- Ah cierto! Y aparte no te pidió la dirección de Sanada, Yag… - _se cayó al ver que ahora Nioh le miraba mal_

- Lo vez! Él la tiene!

- Haber Nioh, para que querías la dirección de Sanada ayer por la tarde?

- … para una tarea…

- Anda tarea? Estamos en el mismo grupo y no recuerdo que nos dejaran alguna tarea que ocupara la dirección de Sanada – _comento Marui intentando recordar que tareas había hecho_

- Pero no llevamos las mismas materias tonto!

- Ah… cierto…

- Y tú Sanada, porque aseguras que fue Nioh?

- Porque apareció esta carta con una nota hecha de recortes mal cortados y esta foto copia de un mapa firmado por Nioh en mi casillero! – _comento mostrando un mapa perfectamente bien detallado y en una esquina se veía la firma del mencionado_

- **Rayos por que firme eso!**- _se golpeo mentalmente Nioh al darse cuenta que en efecto era su firma_

- … Si tienes un mapa, solo síguelo y darás con tu maldita roca, y ya problema resuelto, ahora vayamos a entrenar que se nos acaba el tiempo y tenemos clases!

- No!

- Ahora qué? – _preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, la situación era irritante_

- Vamos a buscarla!

- Pero tenemos clases Sanada-kun!

- Vamos a buscarla eh dicho!

- Sanada…

- No Yukimura! Iremos a buscarla o yo… o yo… me iré al Seigaku!

- …..!

- Vamos a buscarla chicos! – _ordeno Yukimura mientras señalaba la puerta_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Llevaban un par de horas siguiendo el dichoso Mapa que Nioh negaba haber dado a Sanada, Sanada seguía las indicaciones de la nota felizmente por que pronto se re encontraría con su preciada adorada y amada Roca_

_Y es que según palabras de Sanada, él ya no podía vivir sin ella, era necesario para él tenerla a su lado y cuando fuera todo un adulto podría vivir tranquilo y en paz a lado de su amada, preciada y única Roca! Palabras que por cierto casi hacen que Kirihara devolviera su desayuno sobre su mochila._

_El dichoso mapa los llevo a un amplio lugar_

- Ahí Nioh, si querías venir solo nos hubieras dicho y abríamos planeado una visita! – _comento Yukimura muy sonriente_

- QUE? Pero si yo no… yo no traje ninguna maldita piedra a un tonto zoológico!

- No es Piedra es Roca! – _exclamo Sanada mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza con el mapa_

- Ahora que debemos hacer Genichirou? – _pregunto Renji con cuaderno en mano_

- No lo sé, el mapa solo llega hasta la entrada de este lugar. Ya dinos donde esta Nioh!

- Pero no lo se

- Vamos Nioh-kun, solo di donde está y quizás podremos regresar para el último periodo de clases

- Pero no lo sé! Como es que ni tú me crees Yagyu?

- Bueno, el mapa tiene tu firma

- Lo sé pero… yo no fui!

- Es difícil creerte, Nioh - _ comento Yanagi que escuchaba y apuntaba todo_

- Ok, hagamos algo para terminar rápido, hay que dividirnos! Cada quien irá a revisar cada rincón del Zoo!

- Cada Rincón? – _preguntaron todos alarmados… cada rincón significaba…_

- Si cada rincón! - _ como lo suponían eso significaba revisar inclusive las jaulas_ – bien, yo revisare el área de los pingüinos! Bunta tu revisa a los gorilas y osos, Yanagi a las aves de caza, Jackal al acuario a revisar las pirañas y tiburones, Nioh ve a revisar a los Tigres y Yagyu a los leones!

- !

- Mmmm… eso es muy poco cuando terminen con ellos de paso revisen el área de reptiles venenosos, Akaya tu ve con Sanada y revisa el área donde están los pandas, cebras y esos animales carnívoros de pradera, vamos andando! – _termino de decir mientras se alejaba feliz al área de animales polares del zoológico_

- Eligio la menos peligrosa, verdad? – _pregunto Kirihara al notar que su Capitán se había ido sin darles tiempo de reclamarle_

- Obviamente

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Ah ahora entiendo porque nadie quiere los abrazos de Osos! – _comento en voz alta sin dirigirse realmente a alguien, cuando noto que la gente lo veía raro principalmente por los rasguños que traía, se dedico mejor a prestarle atención a la gran paleta de dulce que llevaba en las manos_ – Mejor iré a ver a los parientes de Sanada… donde están los gorilas?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Creo que… con los Tigres no hay nada – _comento Nioh que iba completamente arañado y cuya ropa mostraba haber sido desgarrada, sin contar que ahora tenía un pequeño tick en su ojo izquierdo_

- Con los leones tampoco – _le contesto Yagyu que iba prácticamente igual_ – Porque simplemente no le regresas la roca y ya?

- Porque no la tengo! Si la tuviera crees que me habría metido a la jaula de esos gatos sobre alimentados?

- Mmm… tienes razón… pero entonces por qué el mapa tiene tu firma?

- Bueno, creo que lo que paso fue que… - _pero se detuvo antes de terminar ya que noto, que Yagyu había comenzado a arrastrarlo ah un edificio_- Que haces? Las boas constrictoras están hacia el otro lado!

- Encontré algo mejor!

- Adonde me llevas? – _en respuesta Yagyu solo señalo al edificio obscuro que tenían en frente_- No, no puedes noo!

- Si vamos para allá

- No Yagyu noo, que te hecho para merecer eso! – _exclamo mientras intentaba agarrarse fuertemente de lo que tuviera a la mano, pero Yagyu seguía arrastrándolo_

- Sabes que no va a ser tan malo! – _comento felizmente_

- AHHH! NOOOO! PREFIERO LA BOA CONSTRICTOR!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Jajajajaja si que parecen parientes de Sanada – _comento Marui mientras veía un enorme Gorila Negro con cara de enojado comiendo una fruta del otro lado de la jaula_

- Holaaa! – _Marui se giro al escuchar esa voz conocida, pero no era lógico! Que hacían ellos allí? Que no deberían estar en clases?_

- Shiraishi!

- Ah ustedes también tenían viaje escolar? – _pregunto el capitán del Shitenhouji que era acompañado por sus extraños compañeros de equipo_

- Eh no, pero andamos buscando algo

- Pues no creo que busquen la última moda – _comento Kenya señalando la ropa llena de arañazos del tensai_

- Claro que no, pero los osos no son amigables ni afelpados

- … eh claro…

- Estamos buscando esa roca tonta que Sanada siempre carga

- Ah la perdió? Que lastima

- See, se pone muy sentimental y anormal sin ella

- Nosotros también buscamos algo! – _comento Shiraishi preocupado_

- Que buscan?

- A Kinchan! – _contestaron todos al mismo tiempo_

- Lo perdieron?

- Algo así, mejor dicho a Chitose se le escapo

- Debí encadenarlo lo sé, pero no se preocupen, Kinchan estará aquí en 3 segundos…. O ven allí esta! –_comento señalando hacia la jaula_

- Kinchan que haces allí dentro?

- Visitando al hijo de Sanada-san!– _exclamo felizmente mientras se colgaba de un árbol junto con un gorila bebé_

- Porque teníamos que traer al hijo de Tarzan? – _comento casi inaudiblemente Zaizen_

_Minutos después…_

- No vuelvas a entrar allí Kinchan

- Oh por queeeeee?

- Porque te van a regañar y no podrás venir de nuevo a ver a los animales

- Awww Ok! – _contesto alegremente _

- Oye Tarzan, no viste una piedra rara que Sanada siempre carga?

- No vi piedras solo bananas y Sanada-sans!

- Ah eso pensé, solo ahí gorilas allí- _comento resignado Marui_

- Bueno nos tenemos que ir, suerte con tu búsqueda!

- Si, adiós!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Jackal salió del estanque de pirañas con una nueva meta en mente: No volver a querer tener cerca a un pez! Y se encontraba pensando seriamente en eso cuando un letrero llamo su atención_

- Tortuguero? … mmm que será mejor, seguir buscando la piedra entre tiburones o ver la exhibición de tortugas mundiales… las tortugas suenan mejor, pero si no busco la piedra Sanada seguirá muy emo pero yo podría correr peligro, pero Sanada seguirá Emo… pero correré peligro… Sanada Emo o peligro? Sanada Emo o peligro?

- Mira mamá trajeron tortugas gigantes por hoy! – _grito un niño pequeño señalando _

- … Que se quede Emo Sanada! Total así no me pegara de nuevo!

_Y Corrió hacía donde señalaba el letrero_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Sanada Fukubuchou! Sanada Fukubuchou! Sanada Fukubuchou! Sanada Fukubuchou!

- Que quieres?

- Me compra un recuerdo?

- Y con eso te callaras y dejaras de llamarme como lo has estado haciendo la última media hora?

- Siiiii!

- Bueno ve – _le dijo dándole un billete, Kirihara corrió felizmente con billete en mano hacía el puesto de juguetes_ – ah por fin tranquilidad, ahora mi preciada, donde estarás? - _ pregunto al aire mientras revisaba la manada de cebras del área en la que estaban_

- Sanada! – _le hablo alguien detrás de él_

- AAHH! … ah? Ah Yukimura! Me asustaste!

- Y bien la encontraron?

- Aun no, y tú?

- No, los pingüinos no tenían nada solo un montón de pescados

- Espero los demás la encontraran

- Por cierto, donde está Akaya?

- No lo sé, quizás se lo comió esa cebra de allá – _comento de manera desinteresada mientras buscaba su roca dentro del área safari de la pradera_

- Muy gracioso, pero ya lo vi allá viene y muy felíz!

- Buchou buchou buchou buchou buchou buchou buchou! – _corrió felizmente el menor del equipo hacía su capitán_- Mire lo que compre!

- Ah muy bonito Akaya- _le contesto mientras observaba lo que el menor traía en manos_

- Donde estarás amada mía? – _pregunto Sanada mientras salía del área de las cebras aparentemente carnívoras según Yukimura_

- Sanada, mira allá vienen los demás comento señalando hacia uno de los lados

_Los demás miembros del equipo regresaban por diferentes lados, cansados y completamente rasguñados/mordidos/picoteados pero aun así 3 personas de las 5 restantes iban muy felices_

- Lo vez, no fue tan malo – _comento Yagyu de manera sonriente_

- … pues no, pero solo porque me compraste esto – _le respondió Nioh mientras abrazaba algo que llevaba en las manos_

- Como podía negarme? Prácticamente armaste un alboroto allí dentro para que lo pagara y casi nos corren del zoo por tu culpa!

- Ah… que rayos es eso que traes puesto? – _pregunto Marui señalando la visera en forma de tortuga que Jackal llevaba puesta_

- Es un recuerdo de la exposición de tortugas mundiales, te gusta? – _pregunto, aunque Marui prefirió no dar su opinión_- Ah Yagyu que buena gorra!

- Gracias Jackal Kun – _le contesto mientas se acomodaba la gorra que llevaba un tiranosaurio en 3d_

- De donde sacaron eso? – _se apresuro a preguntar al ver que tanto Yagyu como Nioh ya no llevaban su uniforme del equipo, el primero llevaba una playera que decía "I love Dinos" mientras que el segundo portaba una que decía "My Best Friend LOVES Dinos", sin contar que Nioh llevaba abrazado un pequeño triceraptos azul de peluche_

- Bueno, hoy era el último día de la exhibición de dinosaurios y…

- Y A QUIEN LE IMPORTA UN MONTON DE HUESOS? DEBERIAN PREOCUPARSE POR MI ROCA!

- Cálmate Sanada, haber chicos, encontraron la piedra?

- No – _contestaron todos al mismo tiempo_

- TIENE QUE ESTAR AQUÍ! DEBE ESTAR AQUÍ! – _comenzó a gritar casi llorando el sub capitán_

- Sanada Fukubuchou me da miedo… - _comento Kirihara alejándose de él_

- Si… el no tener su piedra le ponen muuuuy extraño – _comento Marui_

- Bueno ya! Toma tu maldita piedra! – _le dijo Yukimura mientras le aventaba algo a Sanada_

- Ah mi adorada ro… esta no es mi rocaaaaaaa! – _exclamo deshaciéndose del objeto_

- Todas son iguales Sanada!

- Claro que no Yukimura! Esta no se alegro cuando la tome en mis manos!

- … - _ahora todos miraban raro al Sub capitán_

- Lo siento Genichirou, tu piedra no está aquí

- COMO QUE NO ESTA AQUÍ? YO SE QUE EL LA TIENE! – _exclamo fuertemente mientras tomaba a Nioh por la camisa y lo zarandeaba_ – DIME DONDE ESTA!

- Yo… no… seeee!

- Suéltalo Genichirou – _pidió tranquilamente Yanagi mientras separaba a Sanada de su compañero_ – el no la tiene

- Como puedes estar seguro?

- Bueno…

- Ja ya lo sé! – _exclamo Yagyu llamando la atención de todos – _Yanagi kun tiene razón, Nioh kun no te dio ese mapa, Sanada kun

- Entonces quien fue?

- Quien te dio el mapa fue… Yanagi kun!

- QUE? – _exclamaron todos menos el mencionado_

- Es eso cierto, Yanagi?

- … si…

- Entonces tú tienes mi roca!

- Me temo que no Genichirou

- Pero cómo?

- Lo que paso fue que, cuando llegue a la escuela, encontré a Seiichi sacando copias de su trabajo para el club de arte, mientras le ayudaba a sacar copias de ese mapa justamente – _comento señalando el mapa que Sanada llevaba_- el celular de Nioh comenzó a sonar

- Porque tenias el celular de Nioh, Yanagi? – _pregunto Marui extrañado_

- El día de ayer un maestro se lo confisco por estarlo usando en media clase, y me pidieron que se lo regresara durante la práctica del club. El asunto es que revise su celular por si le estaban llamando pero solo encontré un mensaje que decía que Zaizen del Shitenhouji había actualizado su Blog con algo referente a Genichirou y su miedo por las jirafas

- …. Jajaja jajajaja jajajaja jaja - _se rieron todos ante la noticia_

- TARUNDORU! Yo no le temo a ninguna tonta jirafa!

- Jajaja entonces solo quisiste aprovechar la ocasión de que yo traía un mapa del zoo?

- Me temo que si, no pude evitarlo después de que Sanada mencionara que no encontraba su roca, por lo que tome una de tus copias

- Ah es cierto! Sanada le teme a las jirafas! – _exclamo Nioh mientras veía su celular_

- Que no le temo a ninguna maldita jirafa! – _Sanada se giro hacía donde Kirihara estaba-_ … AAAAA AAAAAAA AAAAHH HHHHHH HHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH HHHHHH! – _grito fuerte y agudamente al ver un pequeño ser de largo cuello de color amarillo con manchas cafés_

- Ahh Sanada Fukubuchou grito por ver mi jirafa de peluche! – _exclamo Kirihara mientras tapaba sus oídos para no escuchar los gritos de Sanada_

- Ya Sanada, es solo un peluche, vez? – _le explico Seiichi de manera sonriente_

- Alejalo! Alejalo!

- Saben, necesita su roca urgentemente – _comento Marui_

- Ya lo creo

- Bueno en lo que estábamos, porque entonces el mapa tenía la firma de Nioh? – _pregunto Jackal intentando traer de nuevo el misterio de la roca desaparecida_

- Bueno, en el grupo de arte me pidieron que los llevara para un trabajo que estamos haciendo, pero como soy malo ese tipo de cosas, le pedí a Nioh que me ayudara

- QUE? – _preguntaron todos sorprendidos, era bien sabido por todos que a lo mucho Nioh solo podía llegar a hacer dibujos burdos y violentos_

- Pues tiene mucho talento para esto – _dijo Yanagi mientras revisaba el mapa_

- Lo crees? Crees que es bueno? – _se apresuro a preguntar Nioh de manera emocionada_

- Nioh toma cursos de arquitectura como va comenzando solo le piden planos sencillos por ahora – _explico el capitán ante la impresión de todos, atrás de él Nioh comenzaba a hostigar a Yanagi con preguntas sobre su mapa_- pero al parecer no quería que ustedes se enteraran por que se burlarían de él

- Y quien no lo haría! Solo que ahorita me ocasiona mas gracia los gritos agudos de Sanada

- Entonces para eso quería la dirección de Sanada kun, para algún trabajo de sus clases – _Yukimura asintió_- sin embargo seguimos igual, sin saber nada sobre la piedra

- Mi roca… mi roca… mi rocaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- Lo siento Sanada, nadie de aquí tiene tu roca

- …. NOOO O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O OO!

_Mientras Sanada gritaba por su roca perdida y los demás rikkai se tapaban los oídos, un chico de uniforme deportivo verde con amarillo escribía una nota a escondidas_

- Sanada san parece estar imitando a Darth Vader en la tercera película… sin contar que grita como niña…- _escribió en una libreta_

- Zaizen, ya es hora de irnos! – _le llamo Shiraishi desde unos metros por delante_

- Ya voy sempai!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Al día siguiente_

- TA –RUN- DO- RU! – _grito Sanada felizmente mientras abofeteaba a quien se le pusiera enfrente y sin ningún motivo alguno_

- Que le pasa hoy? – _pregunto Jackal a Yagyu, mientras se sobaba el golpe que Sanada acababa de darle_

- No tengo idea! – _le contesto el Gentleman de igual forma sobándose el golpe_

- Esta tan feliz que ni le molesta como se han burlado de él todo el día por el asunto de sus gritos – _comento Nioh que ya llevaba varios parches a causa de Sanada_

- Que está pasando aquí? – _pregunto Yukimura entrando a la cancha en la que su equipo debería estar entrenando_

- Waaaaa Buchou! – _lloro Kirihara, que acababa de ser abofeteado por Sanada, mientras corría a su capitán_ – Sanada Fukubuchou está loco!

- Que ocurre aquí Sanada?

- Nada, solo que hoy es un buen día!

- Se puede saber por qué?

- Por que encontré mi roca!

- EH DONDE? – _preguntaron todos atonitos_

- Jajaja… resbalo y cayo debajo de mi cama, hoy en la mañana que saque algo de allí la encontré, no es gracioso? – _silencio total-_ No?

- …

- Sanada, da 500 vueltas a la cancha

- Pero… Yukimura!

- 600

- Pero…

- 700

- Pero…

- 900

- Te brincaste las 800?

- 1500!

- Mejor comienza a correr, Genichirou

- … AAAA AAAA HHH HHH! – _Sanada salió corriendo al instante_

- Je, Zaizen tiene razón, Sanada grita como niña! Puri~

* * *

**Perdon si ahi algun error u Orror por allí es algo tarde y no puedo revisarlo, despues corrijo**

**Por si no lo captaron la pareja rara es: Sanada x Roca**

**Bueno, si quieren comentar algo son libres de hacerlo, solo no insulten por favor, chaocito!**

**Adieu~**


End file.
